Wife Swap with the Cullens
by CountryGal1918
Summary: Jasper and Bella sign the Cullens up for Wife Swap. The Cullens and the Simmons go on Wife Swap on the first ever Christmas edition. The swap is from December 11 to December 24. The moms return on Christmas Day.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jasper and Bella make the Cullens go on Wife Swap with the Simmons.

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL OF THE CHARACTERS.**

CPOV

"Why don't you go home Carlisle and spend time with the family." Doctor Hopkins told me putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded trying to act weary, but I did want to go and spend time with Esme.

I arrived at the all too familiar driveway and checked the mail. It was the usual bills, magazines and a manila envelope. What, I'm confused since when does L.A send me mail. I strained my mind, trying to remember if there was any business that I worked with that was in L.A. Then I saw the logo _"Wife Swap"_.

JPOV

Crap, Carlisle found the letter. "Bella," I said running into her room. Interrupting Edward and her's alone time.

" Bella, Carlisle found the letter, were screwed Carlisle is pretty mad." I finished trying not to wince at his anger, but it still showed on my face. Bella looked at me with horror on her face mouthing profanities.

"Jasper, what did you do?" My reason for existence Alice asked. I just shook my head and led her out of the room.

ESPOV

I heard Carlisle's car pull into the garage, so I went out to meet him. "Hey love." Carlisle said as he gave me a big hug spinning me around the garage.

I looked into his face and noticed a hint of anger in his face. "What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked him caressing his face. He just flicked his eyes to the house where the kids were and back to my face.

"Ah, what did the kids do this time?" I asked him shaking my head. They're always up to something. He gave me the letter and kissed my cheek to head to the house. I read the logo and got what they did.

"Kids family meeting now!" I yelled throughout the house, making my way to the dining room to sit beside Carlisle. As they filed in I flung the letter on the table, to see their reaction.

RPOV

"Kids family meeting now!" Esme yelled.

Wait, Esme yelled. I wonder who's in trouble. I didn't do it though. Emmett froze beside me,

"Em, what did you do?" I asked my husband.

"I didn't Rosie I swear." Emmett trembled. "I just have almost never heard Esme yell before."

CPOV

I watched as all the kids filed into the living room. Deciding in my mind who was guilty and who wasn't. I knew my sweet Renesmee wasn't involved in this. Bella couldn't be either; I figured Edward was to mature to be in this. I also knew Rose wasn't that stupid, I was thinking Emmett and Jasper maybe Alice. I don't know about Jacob though.

"Do you kids know anything about this letter from L.A? I asked scanning each of their faces. Edward frowned and looked at Bella. Bella was looking around the room, Jasper was trying to calm me down, and Alice was glaring at Jasper. Rose was for once not looking at Emmett but at Bella.

"Emmett, you didn't do or have any part in this did you?" I asked with disbelief in my voice. He just shook his head and pulled Rose closer to him. "Well lets see, with Als glaring at Jasper, I would say he had part in it and the fact that Rose and Edward are looking at Bella. I would say she had a part in this also. I have to say I am shocked at you Bella. But not at you Jasper." I finished with a sigh

JPOV

Crap, we are screwed. I tried to calm Carlisle and Esme down but Carlisle glared at me and Esme shook her head at me. I could feel Carlisle scanning each of our faces and could feel Alice turn her to glare at me while disappointment was her main emotion.

"Carlisle I swear I am very sorry and it was Bella's idea." I tried to talk my way out of it.

"Carlisle, Jasper was part of the scheme to and he made the video that got us on the show." Edward said smirking at me. Edward I swear your piano will get it if you don't shut up. I threatened him in my head and show the boy gulp. Good maybe now he'll shut up.

"Jasper is this correct?" Carlisle asked me surprising calm.

I hung my head "Yes, Carlisle this is true." I whispered ashamed. Bella spoke up at that point.

"Carlisle I had a big part in it to." Bella spoke up.

"Let me guess, Edward can't read your mind, so no one can tell." Esme said, talking for the first time. Bella shook her head yes.

"Go get the video, and we can see what you two got us into." Esme said standing to go into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

KATELYNPOV

I had finished picking up my kids from school and was heading home. I got the mail from the mailbox and scanned it not really paying attention to the same old mail, until I got to a manila envelope and noticed the logo "Wife Swap."

"Kids, we got a letter from Wife Swap." I told them trying to hide the excitement from my face. As I turn into the driveway I hear cool, wonder what it is, and awesome. I smiled as I park the car and get out.

"Kids go do your homework and your chores and then we will have a family meeting." I told my perfect children.

"Ok mom." They all chorused.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" my husband Will asked me as he walked in the door.

"Excellent, we got a letter from Wife Swap today." I replied.

"Really we'll have a family meeting later, wonder what it says." He said on his way to his study.

I opened the letter, my hands shaking so much that I could barely open it. I finally got it open after what seemed like ages and was suddenly scared to read. Then I remembered my family was perfect and that there was no way we couldn't get in.

I read the first line. We got in, I was so happy I could finally get the chance to help some family in need.

I was so excited that I started to write my schedule down and write about my perfect family

I was so excited that I started to write my schedule down and write about my perfect family.

_My name is Katelyn Simmons and I am the mother of 3 children. Katie is the oldest and 13, Nicholas is the middle and 8, and Lacey is the youngest and she is 6. I am married to my husband Will Simmons. I am a housemother and my day is spent volunteering at the Local Animal Shelter, shopping for groceries and dropping off and picking up my kids from school and they're after school activities. But there on Christmas Vacation, they still have to go their activities though. _

_Katie has cheerleading and robotics, Nicholas has basketball and chess, and Lacey had gymnastics and Lil Dribblers. Will works as an Assistant Manager for a Law Firm. We believe as a family we should eat 2 meals a day together and that children need to always keep a busy schedule, so they're not in trouble. When they get home they have chores and homework to do. They are not allowed on the computer or television without supervision and no more then 2 hours a week. The children know what they should do and there's along with mine schedule is on the kitchen counter. Good Luck. _

"Will, can you get the video please and hook up the VCR?" I asked my husband as my kids were filing down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I made my way into the living room as I waited for Jasper to go and get the video. He came back and put it in the VCR.

"Hi my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." A voice that is very similar to mine said. I just looked at Jasper.

The camera moved around the house and I saw Esme working in the kitchen. "This is my wife Esme she loves to cook and clean." The Carlisle sound alike said as he moved the camera up the stairs. The camera stopped just outside Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom where Emmett was playing video games and Rose was looking at a fashion magazine.

"This is my son Emmett who acts like a child and my daughter Rosalie who is vain but has a soft side, somewhere deep down." Jasper says as he shivers. Then a book comes and hits the cameraman.

The camera moves further down the hall and stops outside Alice and Jaspers bedroom.

"This is Alice the sweetest and cutest girl alive and this is Jasper." The cameraman said as Alice smiled at him.

"Lastly we have Bella and Edward on the piano and Renesmee and Jacob in the corner playing a board game." Jasper spoke as he moved the camera back to my office.

"That is my family and I hope you pick us for your show." Then the screen went blank.

ESPOV

"I'm not a child." I heard Emmett yell at the same time I heard Rose yell,

"I'm not vain."

Oh my I thought, one of these days my kids are going to be the death of me.

I heard Edward snicker and felt Carlisle wrap his arms around my shoulders and kiss my head.

"Okay, kids we are going to do this, all of you are going to be on your best behavior." I threaten my kids

"Can we prank her mom please?" Emmett asked and I softened at the term mom.

"I guess, but if there is any physical harm to her at all I will kill you guys." I promised my kids.

" Oh and by the way if you see the new mom flirting with my husband scream. I don't care what just scream." I told all of them and Carlisle laughed pulling me closer to him.

APOV

I was sitting on Jaspers lap and looking into the future while Esme was laying down the rules. I was trying to see who the new mom would be; I was having a little luck but not much. I did know that we would have our work cut out for us. I came back to the present in time to hear Esme telling us to scream if we caught the new mom flirting with Carlisle. I was trying to hold back laughter; sitting in Jaspers lap wasn't helping any. I could tell the whole room was trying to hold back laughter. But because of my husband few succeeded.

"Okay guys you are dismissed." Carlisle told us as he stood up to lead Esme to their room.

I smiled as Jazz picked me up and ran to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry I won't be doing much of the Simmons family; it's a lot easier to do the Cullens. But if you have any ideas or comments on ways I could do the Simmons or the Cullens review and I'll see if it can be done. Giving you some of the credit of course. Oh and I don't own Twilight just the plot of the story. _KPOV

****Will had put the video on and we were watching the video of a perfect family.

It started out filming our house and our lawn, which was perfectly manicured and decorated. Then it cut to our house and went around filming everyone. It caught me making dinner and Will working in his study, our kids doing their homework and cleaning their rooms. All in all it was the perfect video, showing a perfect family. No wonder we got picked.

"That was a great video mom and dad." Lacey said giving us a smile.

"I wonder who the other family will be, most likely some slobs though." My oldest child Katie stated.

"Now, children go up to your rooms and your mom will call you when dinner is ready." Will said standing up to go work in his office.

The television show people would be here tomorrow, so after dinner I decided to pack. I didn't know where I would be; so I packed extra just to be on the safe side. I had always believed in being prepared.

The next morning we all gathered in living room, said our goodbyes and went over a few last minute rules.

"Remember to do your chores and all your homework. Respect your new mom and do as she says." I yelled as I went out the door to the limo.

I was going to Crosby, North Dakota. It was right on the border of the state. I looked out the window and noticed we were going out of town.

"Hey, were going out of town, are you sure were going the right way." I yelled to the limo driver. He didn't answer me.

He pulled into a driveway that I couldn't see the end of it. Are we going into the woods? Am I going to be living with bears, or with a bunch of recluses?

Then the driver turned one last curve and there stood a magnificent house. It was cream colored and looked like an old three story ranch house. Who needs to have a mansion? They must be loaded, though I do believe that it is waste to spend that much money on material objects.

I walked in the house and froze. I felt the cameraman nudge me as if to say, 'say something'.

"Wow, it is plain stupid to spend money on material things. They could spend the money on their children's education." I said as I walked around the rest of the house.

I went up the stairs and opened the first door on the left. It seemed to be a master's bedroom. The first thing I saw was a family portrait, I gasped out loud, when I realized how big this family was.

"They have a big family, I believe that you shouldn't have more than three children, making a total of five people in the house." I said to the camera.

I went out into the hall and went into the room across the hall. I opened the door and found a piano in one corner and the rest of the room was a dance floor. It looked beautiful like someone had spent a lot of time constructing this.

The room right next to it and found an arcade. There were pool tables, poker table, and a ping-pong table. There also were a lot of video games and game stations.

"What a waste, this provokes the worst in children." I commented to the cameraman.

I went into the room beside the master bedroom and found a study it must be the fathers.

"Wow, he reads a lot of books and needs to organize a little to." I commented, now unaware that I was talking out loud. I spun around and found a lot of old portraits. It looked like snippets of his life. But it was too old to be the life of a man in his thirties.

I decided to exit and explore the rest of the house. I thought I would go into the room across the hall, I figured it would be empty, but when I opened it was occupied. I stepped into the room and found another study.

"There appear to be two studies, in complete opposites of each other." I stated the obvious.

In this study there I noticed a lot of books about the Civil War. I also noticed some pictures of a boy and some girl. On the desk there was blueprints from the Civil War.

I didn't linger I left to go check the rest of the house. I climbed the staircase and found four bedrooms, two on each side, like the second story. I went into the first room on the left, following the same pattern as the second story. The first bedroom at first glance a girls bedroom.

My attention was turned to the dresser, well the mirror. It had pictures all up and down it, from black and white to the present day color.

I looked closer and it had the same boy and the same girl as the study did. There were some of random people. I then noticed that it was the family.

I looked towards the closet door that was left open and gasped at how many clothes were there.

"Nobody should have that much clothes, or that big of a closet space." I commented to the camera.

I left the room and found another bedroom. I looked around and found a lot of mirrors and tsked " No one needs that many mirrors." I stated to the camera absently.

This room to had too many clothes. What was with this family and pictures, they were in every room. These pictures were of another girl and boy. The girl was picture perfect and the boy was like a serious weight lifter. Then there was some of a little girl and just of everyone.

I went into the next room and discovered it was a girl's room. I saw a picture of the girl and an Indian boy; he had picked her up bridal style with her underwear showing and she was squealing and he threatened to throw her into the river. On the front it said Jake and Ness across the frame.

The last room; on one side was a lot of music which were a waste; it probably was a lot of rap and junk like that. On the other side were a lot of books, that could be good or it could be bad.

I went back down the flights of stairs and went into the living room. There were a lot of pictures and also a lot of movies. This family most likely depended on material objects and never spent time together. '

I went into the garage and nearly fainted. "Who needs this many cars and one of these alone costs a normal persons average salary." I stammered.

I then proceeded to the kitchen and gasped at the kitchen appliances. I didn't even know what half of it was.

I found the note and picked it up my eyes just scanning the page.

_My name is Esme Cullen and I am the housemother to seven children. _

_ Emmett is 17 and is in the 11th grade at Crosby High School. _

_ Rosalie is 17 and is in the 11th grade at Crosby High School._

_ Jasper is 16 and is in the 10th grade at Crosby High School._

_ Alice is 16 and is in the 10th grade at Crosby High School._

_ Edward is 16 and is in the 10th grade at Crosby High School._

_ Bella is 16 and is in the 10th grade at Crosby High School._

_ Renesmee is 8 and I home school her myself._

_ Other than home schooling Renesmee I clean the house and cook for Renesmee and sometimes Jacob (a family friend.) the others grab a bite to eat whenever. Three times a week I also go grocery shopping. Renesmee doesn't have a schedule for school, she picks a subject and we do a lesson on it. _

_We leave the history for Jasper to teach her and Bella teaches her literature, while Edward and Rosalie take turns teaching her music and Emmett teaches her p.e. I teach her the rest of her subjects. _

_That is pretty much my day. Beware of my kids; they are all good kids but the like to play pranks on each other. Keep Rosalie away from Jacob for everyone's sanity. Also one last note all of the kids are on Christmas Vacation and won't have to go to school._

I read the note and was astounded. How does she home school one child and then clean this entire house and go grocery shopping. She must be dead tired at night.

Renesmee doesn't have a schedule, how does she learn anything and why do her siblings teach some of her subjects. I will defiantly have to change some things around here. It should be interesting to have seven kids for two weeks straight.

I could hear cars coming up the driveway, so I went out into the front yard and waited to greet my new family for two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

_After the 3rd of Jan. I won't be updating as much. Sorry, but with school starting back, I have to concentrate on grades first, then stories second, I will try to update at least twice a week and defiantly on the weekends. _

_Oh and I don't own Twilight just the plot of the story. _

EDPOV

** '**Oh, there here, well I bet there just a stuck up rich family, who does what they want.' I was listening to the new moms thoughts as we pulled into the driveway.

"Guys, she thinks were stuck up rich kids, that do what we want to do." I told my siblings knowing the others would hear as well.

Emmett scoffed and Jasper just shook his head.

"Well kids, you aren't stuck up but you all do basically do what you want to do." Carlisle spoke up.

We didn't say anything else; we had pulled into the garage. The new mom took one look at our cars and scoffed.

I shut the engine and got out to help Bella and Ness out of the vehicle. Katelyn as I had found out her name was openly starring. I hid a smirk as I helped Bella out of the car and Ness jumped into my arms.

"Hi, I'm Katelyn your new mom." I heard her speak.

"Well I figured as much since you were standing there." I heard Rosalie mutter. I turned around and caught Carlisle glare at Rose.

Well, I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle said pointing to each of us in turn.

"You have a rather large family Carlisle." Katelyn said with a look on her face.

I looked to Jasper and decided to have a little fun. He nodded this will be funny.

Jasper messed with her emotions just a little.

All of sudden she was mad and throwing a fit, then she turned really sad and sank to the ground, next he made her super hyper and she started jumping up and down. Next thing we knew she tripped and fell.

Everyone started laughing and Jasper was laughing the most. I guess feeling nine peoples emotion does have an effect on you.

Katelyn was furious, Carlisle looked mad and all Katelyn saw was seven beautiful people laughing their buts off.

"Jasper, this is not funny get a hold of yourself." Carlisle scolded.

"I'm sorry dad but Edward told me to do it." Jasper told on me. Thanks Jasper I thought as I glared at him.

"Edward." Carlisle started. I hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." I told him as I glanced at Katelyn our new mommy as Emmett puts it.

She was still on the ground. Carlisle went over to her and helped her off the ground, apologizing for our behavior. She forgave him and came forward to meet us.

Carlisle came back to our circle and told us to behave.

Before Rose could stop him Emmett bound forward and caught her in a bear hug.

"Emmett release boy release." Jasper told him coming up to him and made him release the new mom.

"Hi, I'm Jasper and I'm sorry for my lug of brother." Jasper told her working some of his southern charm.

**JPOV**

I watched as Emmett grabbed the new mom in a bear hug. At first it was funny, I mean we all knew Emmett was a kid. But to catch a stranger in a bear hug, that was new for Emmett.

"Emmett release boy release." I said as I walked up to Emmett and poked him in the sides. Emmett was ticklish; I knew it would make him let go of the human.

"Hi, I'm Jasper and I'm sorry for my lug of brother." I said using my southern charm. She just smiled at me.

I felt Alice skip to my side, I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear behave. I knew she would say something about her clothes.

Alice just laughed and introduced herself. Katelyn looked and felt shocked.

I looked back and saw Carlisle nudge Rosalie and Edward and his little family forward. Edward laughed and pulled Bella who in turn pulled Rose towards our little bubble.

I stepped back and pulled Alice with me; she turned spun and half jumped and half twirled around me until I caught her and set her. It was moments like these that I cherished.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I glared at him. But Katelyn was looking at us weird. Maybe I would lose the bet. The bet was; whichever couple she figured out first on her own.

I had bet Emmett and Rose, since they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Edward betted against Alice and I; he said there was something about Alice and I. Of course Emmett betted against Edward; he said that since they discussed the national debate every night, they would get caught.

I looked pointly at Rose and sent her a huge wave of excitement.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie and I'm very happy to have you here." Rose chirped giving her a hug. At that everyone looked at me, so I started playing with Alice's hair.

"Jasper Whitlock you better run before I kill you; you don't mess with my.." Rose screamed at me then went silent as she realized cameras were watching.

I just smiled so innocently and ran into the trees. Faintly behind I heard Carlisle offer to go into the house.

CPOV

I felt a wave of excitement fill the air and looked at Jasper. Then what shocked me the most was what Rosalie did next.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie and I'm very happy to have you here." Rose chirped then gave her a hug. My daughter Rose being nice towards a stranger must be Jaspers doing.

Apparently everyone came to the same conclusions because looks and in Rose's case glares went towards Jasper.

He suddenly became interested in playing with Alice's hair. Jasper looked up and smiled to innocently and ran towards the tree. Emmett thought about restraining his wife but then let her go chase Jasper.

"Come on let's go in the house everybody the other two will be back in the house shortly, hopefully in one piece." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I think the odds are goods that they will both come back in one piece, seriously it Jasper and Rose this happens every day just about." Alice spoke closing her eyes.

I just lead Alice into the house and sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

KPOV

I just meet the family and already thought they were weird. Rosalie was one minute hateful, then the next she was all nice. Then all of a sudden everyone looked at Jasper and he took off running. Not without playing with Alice's short curly hair before he left. (**I know Alice doesn't have curly hair.) **

Carlisle was leading Alice into the house, so I followed. I turned into the doorway and was just in time to see Alice nearly fall before Carlisle caught her and carried her to the couch. I disapproved of her being carried. I mean she had legs couldn't she walk. I looked and saw Edward glare at me before her went to stand by his sister slightly hiding her from view.

"What happened Alice?" I heard Carlisle ask her. I looked at her face then and noticed how her eyes looked glazed and far away. I thought she had just fainted or something.

"Has she fainted?" I asked anyone in particular. I was surprised at who answered me.

"No," A high-pitched answered me. I looked across the room and found that the little girl had answered me. I looked back over to the rest of the family and found that Alice was sitting up and answering some of their answers.

At that moment Jasper and Rosalie had returned with some boys with them.

"Dad, guess who found." Jasper said a little excited and then he looked at Alice.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked his sister. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing really our dearest sister just decided to scare the.." Emmett said nonchantly then trailed off as Edward glared at him.

Emmett turned and picked the little girl up and twirled her around the room. The girl giggled and made everyone in the room smile.

Not twenty minutes the cameras left and had promised to return the next morning. I looked around the room and took note of what everyone was doing. It seemed the only person left in the room was the Indian boy Jacob and Seth.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Jacob. He eyes flickered to my face then upstairs.

"They're all up in the dance studio." He told me turning his attention back to the TV. I sighed and made my way up the stairs.

I walked in the room and froze. The dancing was exquisite, so was the music. I looked around and saw Edward playing the piano. Alice and Jasper was dancing, while everyone else watched from the sidelines.

It seemed the two on the floor that they were dancing an unknown dance, known only by them and very practiced. Jasper proceeded to twirl Alice in such a grace known to a southern gentleman. Alice is a quite a dancer herself. She was twirling and jumping circles around Jasper and his arms would always be there to catch her.

Carlisle caught my eye and made his way over to me.

"Fantastic isn't it." He asked me while watching his children dance.

I just shook my head. "Who taught them to dance?" I asked him. He looked at me and said I did, Esme and I. The song ended and Alice switched partners. Alice was now with Carlisle and Jasper and Bella danced along Edward and the little girl, while Rosalie played the piano.

I was glad that they did something useful at least. How little did I know about this family?

ESPOV

I arrived in Montana and watched as the hillside rolled by. Eventually we arrived at a simplistic house in the outskirts of town. It was a light blue two-story old style town house.

I got out of the car and went inside to explore the inside of the house. The yard was clean and the grass was cut but there were weeds among the flowers.

When you walked in the door there was the living room and the kitchen was off to the right. The laundry room was off to the left. Down the hall were a bathroom and two bedrooms one was the master bedroom.

At the end of the hall there were a flight of stairs. In the hall there was two bedrooms, a bathroom and a hall closet. There was an attic door at the end of the hallway.

I went back down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I saw the note on the kitchen counter. Their lifestyle was completely different yet the same as the one I led.

I was starting to wonder what my family was doing back home. I loved them all Emmett with his jokes, Rose with her stubbornness, Edward with his music, Bella and her books, Alice with her hyper ness, Jasper with his caring nature, Ness with her innocence and most of all Carlisle.

My thoughts were caught off as I heard a car pull up. I went outside to meet my new family for two weeks. The dad looked like an older man with short brown hair; it was almost black. The youngest daughter had long light brown hair with a dark complexion and was a little short, the son was like a younger version of his dad and the oldest daughter had dark blonder hair and a medium complexion and was tall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.

APOV

The wicked witch had finally gone to sleep around midnight.

"All Cullen kids report to Alice's closet immediately." Emmett whispered throughout the house.

"Alice what are you doing?" Carlisle asked me as I walked by his office.

"Nothing Carlisle, were just going to talk and make some innocent plans." I said giving him my best puppy dogface.

"Okay, just don't do any permanent damage." Carlisle consented and we all ran up to hug him. We all chorus thanks dad and ran to my closet, fighting to get the best seats.

We sat in my closest until dawn making plans, I kept check on my visions periodically, on occasion I would see the outcome of a prank and Edward and I would bust out laughing the rest left was left in the dark.

"Guys, she's getting up back to your rooms now." I heard Carlisle whisper at my door.

"Come on Jazz lets go get ready for the day." I told Jasper grabbing his hand on my out of the closet.

KPOV

I heard my alarm clock go off and rolled over hitting it to make it shut up.

"Katelyn, its time to get up." I heard " Carlisle yell through the door, I groaned and mumbled an ok.

I headed to the shower half asleep, hoping to wake up at least a little. After my shower I got dressed and went out to face the devils.

"Morning Katelyn, I hope you had a good nights rest." Carlisle said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, did you have a good night." I asked him out of curiosity. Before he could answer the kids that had made it to the kitchen started to snicker, I turned around and caught Carlisle glaring at them.

"Yes, Katelyn my night was fine." Carlisle answered once the kids shut up.

I turned around and saw what the kids were wearing. All of them were wearing designer clothing, but they made it look like simple clothing. You could tell their personality by what they were wearing. Like how, Bella and the guys were just in jeans and a t-shirt. But Alice and Rosalie were in jeans and dressy shirt. Renesmee looked like a mix between the two.

Before Carlisle left they all acted like angels well nice would be the word. But right before he left I knew something was up. Carlisle had to leave in ten minutes and I was kind of scared to imagine what they would be up to.

I was right as Emmett and Rosalie was coming down the stairs I heard a crash and looked up to see, spaghetti, and those plastic spiders raining down on my head. When I looked up everyone was gone and Renesmee was standing there taking pictures.

"You are in so much trouble young lady, you and your siblings." I screamed as she ran off upstairs. That girl and her sibling were so dead, next week I would make sure their life's was hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I have not been uploading I have been busy.

Disclaimer: As you all know Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.

ESPOV

I watched the kids all through dinner and not one of them spoke without being spoken to. They meet their father's eye when speaking to him and it scared me. What children under normal circumstances would be that polite, no child would.

"Knock, knock can I come in?" I asked the youngest Lacey as I walked into her room. She looked and nodded smiling at me.

"What are you working on?" I asked her trying to look at her work, but she had covered it with her hair. " Oh, I'm drawing but don't tell my dad, I'm supposed to working on a project for when school starts back." Lacey said looking towards the door I closed.

"I like to draw to, you want to see my sketchbook, after you finish your work." I asked her. She nodded her head shyly.

"Will you help me with my work please." She asked me digging it out of her bag.

"Sure, what do you need help with." I asked looking at her homework and familiarizing myself with the material.

Fifteen minutes later, we were finished and I left to visit with Nicholas. When I entered his room he was also at his desk.

"What are you doing Nicholas." I asked him entering the room.

"Just my history homework." Nicholas said not bothering to turn around. "We have to research someone from the Civil War, that served in the Confederacy. Its due the day we go back" He told me finally looking at me.

"My son Jasper is a whiz when it comes to the Civil War especially the Confederacy." I told him watching his eyes light up.

"I love the Confederacy to, I'm researching Major Jasper Whitlock, and he was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary." Nicholas said proud of his research.

"You know that was my son's great-great grandfather, he was even named after him." I told Nicholas I could tell Jasper and him would get along great.

"You also remind me of my son Jasper to Nicholas." I said smiling at his infectious nature.

Twenty minutes later I went to Katie's room to see what she was up to.

"Hey Katie, what are you up to?" I asked her as I sat down beside her.

"Just listening to music, though dad thinks I'm cleaning my room." As she talked she turned the music down.

"You don't have to turn the music down I have a daughter who loves to listen to music, along with singing and dancing." I told her to try and get her turn the music back up.

"I love to sing and dance to, but its something my parents disapprove of. The rule is to have homework and chores done first, but I always listen to it whenever I'm in my room. I guess you could say I'm good at multi-tasking." Katie said a little of breath from her rant.

"Do you need help with any of your homework, or do you have it?" I asked Katie looking at the pile of homework spread out on her bed.

"No, I have it I just have to write a draft for an oral report." She said working on her draft as she spoke.

"Ok, I'll be in my room if any of you need me." I told Katie walking to her door.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

NessPOV

I had just witnessed the most comical thing that I have ever witnessed. I watched Katelyn as spaghetti and plastic spiders rained down on her head and soaked her clothes, which was a disgrace anyway.

I was standing there talking pictures and I guess the witch heard me laughing and turned towards me glaring. When she finally spoke, "You are in so much trouble, you and your siblings both." I just laughed and ran upstairs to keep the camera safe and of course upload the pictures to the Internet.

When I came back down the stairs ten minutes later I saw everyone back in the living room playing video games and I heard her in her bedroom in the shower still. Though the witch had clean the mess of the floor.

Katelyn came back in the living room and just glared at us.

"Playing video games destroys the brain, not that you care." Katelyn tried to tell off.

" There are games that are educational, but since it is vacation time and no one likes school, who cares." Edward says never taking his eyes off the screen.

KPOV

They were having a competition playing Mario. It was the guys versus the girls. I didn't agree with it, like I said before you can't let children have free time they turn to bad habits. I hope my kids don't get corrupted like these devils, I had only known them for one day and I already knew that. As I thought that I heard Edward snicker. Like I said brats.

" What do you all do in your spare time?" I asked all of the children.

"I like to write music and play on the piano." Edward said.

"I like to read and listen to Edward play the piano." Bella spoke up kind of quiet.

" I like to play the piano, read, and play games." Renesmee said.

" I like to work on cars and read fashion magazines." Rosalie spoke her tone bored and looking at her nails.

" I like to watch Rosie work and play pranks on the family." Emmett spoke with such enthusiasm.

" I like to shop and help Emmett play pranks." Alice said

" I like to read about history and have fun." Said the mysterious Jasper.

Well this should be pretty easy to make rules about for the second week, at least half of them do productive things in there spare time.

" You shouldn't spend your free time planning pranks and shopping. Even if you are rich fashion is a waste of time to. You can get the same clothes cheaper and at local stores." I said trying to put some sense into their heads.

JPOV

If only she knew what we really did, then she wouldn't mind the pranks and shopping. I chuckled to myself and saw Edward shake his head and smile. I came back into reality and saw I was in last place, shit I thought.

"Jasper watch the language." Alice said as she hit my arm causing me to lose control of the car.

"Oops I thought I said it in my head I didn't realize I said it out loud to." I retorted trying to get in the lead again.

" Its okay because you still lost." Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett its your fault that I lost." I yelled slamming him into the wall.

He pushed me back as we rolled on the coffee table. Edward pushed us to the door as Rose opened it.

ROSEPOV

I opened the door as the two idiots starting fighting. I heard the witch come down the stairs as she heard them crash into the table.

" What's going on down here?" The witch asked looking around confused.

"Jasper and Emmett are being idiotic and fighting over a video game." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well thanks Rosalie." She sneered.

Well she asked, "Hey, Alice shouldn't we push them out the door; so that they won't break any of Esme's furniture?"

"Yeah, I guess we should, Ness can you please open the door?" Alice asked as we moved to pull the idiots apart long enough to push them out the door.

"So, instead of separating them, you choose to just push them out the door and let them get hurt?" The wicked witch asked us kind of smartly. Our only response was to laugh in her face and place bets on who won.

"They'll be done in a few seconds anyway, plus they're not fighting there just wrestling. Yeah, we pushed them out the door, it better for them to fight outside and mess up the yard; then let them fight in here and mess up our mom's house. Bella told her.

She must hate us so much, I thought as Emmett and I went upstairs. I had to go upstairs and get ready to play games tonight. It was Tuesday night, which meant game night at the Cullen house. We'd play: Capture the Flag, Baseball, Canoe Races, Mini Olympics, Minute to Win It, and many more games. As long as it wasn't a board game, we were fine. Esme had actually banned us from board games; we always seemed to either destroy each other or her house. Well, look at the time; it's time for Carlisle to come home. So Emmett and I went downstairs to greet him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't been uploading; I've been busy with schoolwork and other stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Also you should reread the entire story because I had to go back and rewrite. **

**KPOV**

So two of the boys fight over a video game, they might have some anger management issues.

" Did anyone think to break them apart?" I asked the other kids not really looking for an answer, they clearly didn't think.

" No, but we did shove them out the door, mom doesn't like them to wrestle in the house, they could break something." Bella replied smartly.

" Besides they will be done wrestling in about thirty seconds." Alice spoke up smirking like a Cheshire cat.

" Jasper won didn't he Al?" Bella assumed looking at Alice.

"What makes you say that?" the little pixie asked with a glint in her eyes.

Shaking her head yes confirming the brunette.

I was watching out the glass siding as the boys got up and dusted off. They then proceeded to playfully shove each other as they made there way to the door.

How could have their siblings' just sit there and laugh and they had been fighting. Instead of shoving them out the door why not break them up. This family was insane.

"Your father will hear about this." I told the juvenile delinquents. They weren't listening, half of them were in the kitchen doing something and the other half was outside throwing a football around the yard. I so could not wait until Sunday, which was three days away.

Two or three hours later, I heard the unmistakable sound of a car pulling into the garage. A minute later Carlisle came into the living room and the delinquents stopped whatever they were doing and came to greet him.

"Has the kids been into anything today?" Carlisle asked with a weary expression on his face.

"Well for the main part they were good, but there was this one incident where Emmett and Jasper started to fight over a video game or something." I told him.

" Dad, it wasn't even a fight, Jasper lost and slammed Emmett into the wall, Alice and Rose shoved them both out the door, so they wouldn't mess up any of mom's house." Edward told him. His words seemed to appease him so he laughed as the rest of them had.

"Guys, gear up. It's Tuesday night and we're playing Capture the Flag in the woods." Carlisle said and as he spoke all the kids cheered and ran into the garage.

"What's Capture the Flag Carlisle?" I asked even though I didn't really expect an answer.

"It's a game where you form two teams and each team has a flag. Each team has two people guard the flag from a certain distance and rest of the team members go out and try to get the other teams flag. Whichever team crosses the river with the other team's flag win." Carlisle patiently explained.

As soon as he finished explaining that to me, the kids came out of the garage with two flags and dressed for battle.

"You let them use actual armor and weapons." I exclaimed in utter shock.

"Duh, that's the rules of the game. You can use knifes or swords and you get a shield and a helmet with your teams color on top. That's the fun of the game." Emmett exclaimed with so much excitement that I thought the house would fall down.

"I am sorry but you can't participate, this is dangerous and this is strictly a family game." Edward told me, he looked sorry but I knew that he was leaping with joy on the inside.

"Edward, she can play if she wants to, I wouldn't advise it of course but it is her decision." Carlisle reprimanded him firmly.

The delinquents all glared at him but didn't say anything. At least they listened to someone.

"I think I will play." I said and smirked as I watched their faces fall.

"This shall be fun with her playing and the cameras watching." Rose muttered

"We'll just have to extra careful Rose." Carlisle remarked.

I didn't even want to know what they meant by that.

JPOV

We separated into two teams. Carlisle, Edward, Rose, and Ness on Team A and the witch, Bella, Alice, Emmett and me on Team B. Team A had the color yellow and Team B had the color blue. We had two huge flags the Northern Flag and the Southern Flag; of course my team had the Southern Flag. We went into the woods and separated at the river.

My team was like ghosts except for the witch; as we walked to southeastern corner of the woods and tied the flag between two oak trees.

"Katelyn and Bella guard the flag, the rest of us will try to get the others flag." Jasper told us all, obviously the team captain.

"Alice you go towards the east, Emmett you take the west and I'll take the north. As soon as you locate the flag, do the signal and wait for back up. Alice, who is guarding their flag." Jasper ordered.

"Rose and Ness are guarding the flag. Bella Edward will be coming from the west and Carlisle from the east." Alice said after a minute.

"Okay guys, move out; remember to wait for the signal to start." Jasper said and walked away.

"Stand at least 5 feet away the flag Katelyn and don't let anyone past you, here." Bella instructed the witch, as I slinked away I heard that Bella threw the witch a shield a helmet. Good going sister, by not giving her a weapon I thought and then chuckled at the thought.

In the distance I heard the whistle blow and the intercom announce let the games begin. I was a ghost as I walked toward the river; I was thinking of all the good places they could have put their flag as I walked.

I was lost in my musing, so I didn't notice that Carlisle was advancing toward my right. I stopped and turned around to climb up a tree. When I was on the branch, I noticed that there was a vine toward the end of it. I grabbed the vine and jumped down, landing silently. I made my way toward Carlisle and surprised him, I used the vine I took from the tree and tied him to the tree. I knew Carlisle could get out of it easily, so I took his weapons. Now it would take him a few minutes to get out of it. I laughed as I ran away, one step closer to winning I thought.

ROPOV

The four of us walked to the northwestern corner of the woods to put our flags. There was a cropping of rocks there that was the perfect place to put our flag up.

"Rose and Ness will guard the flag, Edward you take the west and I'll take the east." Carlisle said as took our positions.

"You ready to whip their buts Ness." I asked my wonderful niece. She just grinned at me and took the eastern corner as the signal blew.

I knew Jasper, Alice and Em would probably the ones trying to get the flag. That leaves the witch and Bella as the guards. This should be easy I thought.

I thought to soon, I heard Emmett and Alice cross the river and they were bound to know where Ness and I were. Ness signaled that she would Em and I should get Alice. That would probably be best I sighed.

Since Emmett was on the other team I knew their signal, it was an old Civil War battle cry. I also knew they had to wait for back up when the signal was given. That gave Ness and I time to prepare.

Ness had gotten a lot better as a marksman; she had a knife and bow and arrow; all I had was a sword and my shield. I guess I could use a sturdy stick as a club if I needed to.

A minute later I heard their signal and knew that Jazz wasn't far off. I looked over at Ness and saw her preparing her bow; I drew my sword and got ready. Not a minute later Em and Alice came rushing out of the tree line. Renesmee was behind a rock shooting off arrows, they were super sharp arrows that had been dipped in venom. I rushed toward Alice and we began to fight. It all happened so fast; I was using my shield for defense and sword for offense, beating Alice was not easy. Since she could see your decisions you had to go by instinct, but since we weren't actually fighting I couldn't go by instinct. Alice had it in the bag, I was good but she was fast. Alice had gotten a rope from somewhere and used it to tie my to the tree just long enough for her and Emmett to get the flag.

"Ness, guard the flag, I'll signal Edward to come back around to cut them off at the river if they take it." I shouted at Ness.

Ness nodded. She threw the knife up into the air in such a way that, the handle struck the rock and bounced off, it managed to hit Emmett in the shoulder.

Despite the injury, Alice and him managed to get the flag off the rock and took off with it. Before they left Emmett swooped around the got my sword off of me. As they left I saw the club and kicked it with my foot. It skidded in front of Alice and just managed to trip her. Sending the flag tumbling further into the woods and Alice took a spill to the ground.

Jasper chose just that moment to show up. He picked up the flag and took running to the river.

EDPOV

As the signal went off I circled around the woods towards the far eastern corner. Where the flag was being kept. I could hear the wicked witch pacing the corner as I ran. Good I was headed in her direction. As I ran I could hear Emmett passing me, I ignored him I knew my daughter could take care of him. I knew I was alone I heard Jasper tie Carlisle up; but it's the witch and Bella guarding the flag, its in the bag.

I became a ghost as I approached the clearing, the plan was to approach carefully and assess the situation before running headlong into it with no information. I saw Bella was in the far southern corner not paying attention fiddling with her knife. Probably trying no stab the witch. Katelyn was in the other corner; attempting to be on high alert but it was futile with who she was playing with. For the first time I could see the cameras watching us or more importantly watching her; but it was almost dark so they couldn't see much. I was thankful for that.

Ping, I looked up and saw a knife embedded in the tree behind me. Well I had been spotted lets do this. I rushed into the clearing and quickly tied Katelyn up to the tree and then went to get past Bella.

"Bella, you know you want to give me the flag." I murmured to my love.

She just looked at me and shrugged, challenging me to a staring contest. Sometime during our staring contest the signal went off. Bella broke eye contact to see Jasper running across the river and slamming the rolled up flag on the ground like a football and then picking Alice up and twirling her around like a princess. At the same time Carlisle had broken free and was running to see what happened and Rose had just got lose and was throwing daggers at Emmett and Alice.

Ness just looked at Bella and I and said, "We didn't win because you and m- er Bella had to have a staring contest." Ness exclaimed with outrage. I just rolled my eyes and went to pick her up.

"Come on guys, let's go back to the house and bring this game night to a close with a race." Carlisle said and took off running getting a head start.

We had all made it back to the house in 10 minutes, Rose and I had tied. We were all messing around when Bella asked where the witch was.

"Guys we left in the woods tied to a tree." Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh well we can slowly make our way over there and untie her." Rose stated " Its not like we're in a hurry."


End file.
